Holiday With Homophobic? Not Bad At All
by TakanOnodera
Summary: Hyukjae akan bersenang-senang dengan pria idamannya, Donghae yang merupakan seorang homophobic selama 2 minggu. akankah Hyukjae akan menggunakan jurus-jurus jitunya untuk meluluhkan Donghae? Haehyuk Fanfiction! Dont like dont read! Please review for my comeback :)


Holidays With The Homophobic? Not Bad At All

Haehyuk is not mine. But this story is absolutely mine~

And this is rate M story, and HAEHYUK

Happy Reading^^

.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"...ae,"

"...kjae,"

"Hyukjae!"

Dan goncangan keras pun menjadi pilihan terakhir untuk membangunkan anak satu-satunya yang cantik itu.

Si ayah mendesah. Anaknya yang cantik ini, benar-benar menyusahkan sekali. Cantik-cantik tidur kayak kebo. Sang ayah membatin miris. Jika jelakuan putra semata wayangnya itu tidak mau diubah, bagaimana cara dia mendapat seme tampan nan mempesona sebagai menantunya? Begini-begini, ayahnya kan mau lihat putranya berdiri bersanding dengan putra direktur perusahaan Choi atau pangeran di negeri sebelah, Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan dengan laki-laki homophobic yang tiap hari selalu di idolakan dan di sanjung-sanjung oleh anaknya itu. Huh, dia kan homophobic, kenapa si anak tidak mau cari laki-laki lain sih? Banyak kok, laki-laki ganteng di luar melebihi laki-laki pujaan hati si anak yang berwajah ikan itu!

Duh, kenapa si ayah malah mikir yany tidak-tidak ya? Harusnya kan ia harus memarahi anaknya karena orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang ini. Tapi kok, si ayah malah setuju kalau si anaknya yang perawan binti cantik ini menikah dengan orang yang memiliki benda kebanggaan yang sama? Bahkan ayahnya ini terkesan heboh dan antusias untuk mencarikan seme-seme keren yang mungkin ia kenal dan masih single untuk di kenalkan ke anaknya. Oh well, bagaimana si ayah mau memarahi anaknya jika anaknya memberi tahu orientasinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang seolah-olah ia tidak diharapkan lagi oleh orang tuanya. Bukan ayah yang sayang namanya kalau ia tidak langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya yang sangat mirip ibunya dengan heboh dan menenggelamkan wajah anaknya yang imut itu ke dada bidangnya.

Si ayah tersentak -lagi- dari lamunannya. Kenapa ia malah sibuk melamun padahal waktu yang ia miliki tinggal sepuluh menit jika ia tidak mau ditinggal pesawat penerbangan menuju Roma? Ia buru-buru mengguncang tubuh mungil putranya tak peduli lagi hal itu membuat putranya terlonjak kaget atau tidak. Syukur-syukur sang anak bisa bangun tanpa teriakan khas perempuan yang takut di perkosa.

"Mmmh,"

"Yak, Hyukie, ayah mau kencan sama mamamu ke Roma. Ayah tinggal 2 minggu, sekalian tahun baru disana. Kamu jangan ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh, ayah bisa langsung tau kalau kamu ngelakuin hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Oh, dan ayah tidak mau pas kepulangan ayah nanti, ayah disambut sama Donghae sialan itu tanpa busana di kamarmu, mengerti? Ayah mencintaimu, dan selamat tahun baru untuk anak ayah tersayang,"

Si ayah mengecup singkat pucuk kepala si anak yang menyembul dari balik selimut. Kemudian ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah mereka tanpa pamit lagi kepada anaknya. Toh, pesawatnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"...ae,"

"...kjae,"

"Hyukjae!"

Dan kedua kalinya dalam sehari pemuda cantik nan unyu-unyu itu mendapat perlakuan yang tidak mengenakkan sewaktu tidur. Kali ini pelakunya adalah Sungmin, sahabat karibnya yang sama unyunya seperti dia. Well, tidak sepenuhnya unyu sih, kau harus lihat ekspresinya saat menghajar orang dengan brutal. Mungkin kau tidak akan menyangka lelaki pemegang sabuk hitam yang terkenal itu bisa melakukan aegyo yang super imut. Mengerikan! Seperti ia memiliki sifat bipolar saja.

"Hyukjae!" Sungmin menerjang ranjang kecil namun empuk milik Hyukjae dengan kesal. Kalau tidak dibeginikan, Hyukjae tidak akan bangun. Pikir Sungmin. Kenapa tidak sekalian ditindih aja ya, biar sesak napas. Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum jahat. Sungmin tersenyum mengerikan, lalu mencoba memulai rencananya untuk menindih Hyukjae tanpa ampun. Awalnya ia menumpukan berat badan tubuhnya di lengan dan lututnya, posisi yang sama persis seperti seorang seme yang akan melakukan ML. Tapi melihat Hyukjae tidak merespon dan semakin nyenyak menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya di selimut, makin meningkatkan niat Sungmin untuk membuat Hyukjae sesak napas. Dengan sengaja dan tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Hyukjae yang sepenuhnya tertup selimut. Bibirnya sudah membentuk kurva senyuman jahat, sementara matanya bersinar-sinar mengetahui Hyukjae akan sesak napas dalam hitungan detik sebentar lagi, dan kemungkinan Hyukjae akan bangun dengan napas terengah-engah membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk tidak melengkingkan suara tawa jahat layaknya di televisi yang sering ia tonton.

Namun sepertinya rencananya tidak akan berjalan dengan sempurna karena-

"KYAAAAAAAAA! Jangan sentuh akuuuuuuu! Hanya Donghae-ku yang bisa menyentuhku dan memasukiku!"

-Hyukjae dengan jeritan khasnya dan gerakan refleksnya membuyarkan rencana Sungmin yang menginginkan Hyukjae bangun dengan wajah memerah kekurangan oksigen, akan tetapi yang terjadi malah dirinya ditendang secara tidak berperikemanusiaan ke lantai dengan bokong sintalnya mendarat terlebih dahulu dilantai keramik kamar Hyukjae. Ouch, ia tidak boleh meremehkan badan kecil Hyukjae mulai saat ini.

Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Tangannya mengusap bokong malangnya bergantian, lalu mengirimkan tatapan mematikan pada tersangka yang saat ini malah duduk di ranjang sembari mata tertutup malas. Ck, bahkan dengan ngelindur seperti tadi Hyukjae sekuat itu? Sungmin sepertinya harus mengajak Hyukjae untuk mengikuti ekstra marterial art kapan-kapan.

Dengan tetap merintih kesakitan, Sungmin mencoba berdiri dengan tangan yang setia memijat bokongnya dengan pelan, tak ingin membuat bokongnya keram nantinya. Dan apa itu tadi? Hanya Donghae yang boleh menyentuhnya dan memasukinya? Sungmin merengut dongkol. Sejak kapan si homophobic itu punya hak menyentuh dan memasuki sohibnya itu? Boro-boro memasuki, pegangan tangan saja tidak pernah! Hyukjae itu benar-benar! Kelakuannya saja yang sok-sok tak peduli tapi sangat ketahuan dengan jelas dari gestur tubuhnya yang secara tidak langsung mengikuti arah Donghae kalau Donghae ada di sekitar dia. Mau di kantin, di perpustakaan, atau di lapangan. Padahal innernya menjerit keras untuk Donghae, berharap dia menoleh ke Hyukjae sedetik saja. Donghae, anak kelas IPA satu yang gantengnya minta ampun, adalah gebetan Hyukjae. Tidak sepenuhnya gebetan juga sih, mengingat Hyukjae tak pernah sekalipun memberikan Donghae sesuatu, layaknya cewek-cewek pada umumnya. Eh iya ding, dia kan cowok. Bukan 'cewek' pada umumnya. Tapi Hyukjae pernah kok, ngomong sekali sama Donghae, itu pun sambil kesendat-sendat karena saking malunya bertatap muka sama pujaan hati. Maklumlah, anak gadis yang baru jatuh cinta.

Topiknya juga tidak jauh-jauh dari pelajaran. Tidak mungkin kan, tiba-tiba dia membicarakan tentang perasaan sukanya ke Donghae? Bisa-bisa Donghae mati terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Hyukjae kan tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia kan masih ingin melihat pangeran cowoknya itu sampai mereka lulus. Ia bahkan berencana memilih universitas yang sama dengan Donghae nanti kalau mereka sudah lulus SMA. Kalau bisa di jurusan yang sama. Syukur-syukur mereka berada di tiap kelas yang sama. Yah, istilah kerennya sih, Hyukjae menjadi seorang stalker demi Donghae. Terdengar cheesy memang, tapi masa bodoh. Hyukjae tak akan menghiraukan kicauan-kicauan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya menggoda anak direktur Choi. Ck, seperti ayahnya tidak tahu saja kalau Hyukjae benar-benar tergila-gila pada Donghae-si-tampan-dan-si-sempurna-di-matanya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukjae tau kalau Donghae itu homophobic juga kebetulan. Waktu itu, pelajaran olahraga. Hyukjae sangat girang menanti-nanti mata pelajaran yang satu itu. Bukan karena guru perempuannya yang memakai pakaian ketat sewaktu pelajaran berlangsung. Bukan juga karena ia bisa mengintip siswi sekelasnya saat berganti baju-duh, dia itu tertarik pada Donghae, mana mungkin dia akan mengintip siswi bohay di kelasnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Hyukjae bahkan merasa mual melihat belahan dada Bora yang tiap hari terpampang di wajahnya. Bukan! Dan jangan berpikiran bahwa Hyukjae memelototi dada montok itu seharian. Demi Tuhan! Hyukjae tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu! Salahkan Bora yang tidak bisa membuat Hyukjae tidur dengannya, dan malah membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang pelacue hanya untuk mendapatkan Hyukjae di dalam celananya. Seperti Hyukjae akan pernah melakukan itu saja-. Alasan ia sangat menyukai pelajaran olahraga dan sampai membuatnya seperti orang idiot yang baru sembuh dari rumah sakit jiwa, itu karena jam pelajaran kelasnya bebarengan dengan jam pelajaran Donghae! Oh my god! Siapa yang tidak suka coba, jika bisa melihat orang yang kamu sukai dari jarak dekat dan tanpa perlu alasan yang spesifik! Hyukjae bisa menari harlem shake seharian saking senangnnya. Hyukjae melompat ke atas dan ke bawah dengan penuh energi menarik Sungmin mendekat ke kawanan kelas sebelas IPA satu yang sedang mengerubungi guru olahraga mereka. Sungmin sampai kewalahan dibuatnya memegangi Hyukjae yang seperti monyet yang baru pertama kalinya dilepas dari kandang. God, bahkan kawan-kawan sekelasnya menatap heran Hyukjae dan dirinya, karena selalu seperti itu sikap mereka jika pelajaran olahraga datang. Hyukjae, sebagai seorang yang careless, dan masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya, karena hanya ada Donghae yang ada dikepalanya, hanya bisa menarik-narik Sungmin dengan heboh. Bahkan sesekali menjerit khas perempuan ketika ia dapat melihat si Donghae yang kedapatan berpose layaknya model. Sedangkan Sungmin... Dia hanya bisa tersenyum paksa kepada kawannya dan berkata bahwa Hyukjae itu terlalu semangat untuk pelajaran olahraga. Yang tentunya di balas bisikan penuh tanda tanya dari teman mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin.

Hyukjae dan Sungmin semakin mendekat pada gerombolan anak sebelas IPA satu. Tapi tunggu, itu yang dikerubungi... Bukannya Donghae? Sungmin baru akan memberitahukan kepada Hyukjae saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba memekik senang, mengatakan bahwa yang di kerubungi itu Donghae, mendahului Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, dan ia dapat merasakan Hyukjae menyeretnya lebih kasar untuk mendekat ke gerombolan. Sungmin terpaksa berjalan cepat, karena tarikan Hyukjae sangat kasar. Jika ia tidak menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Hyukjae, bisa dipastikan wajah bersihnya akan menggores tanah bercampur kerikil keras yang dipijaknya. Sesampai di gerombolan yang disebutkan, Sungmin dapat mendengar samar-samar suara barritone yang mirip dengan seseorang. Oh itu suara Donghae! Baru Sungmin akan mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Hyukjae, Hyukjae terlebih dahulu berbisik padanya dan mengatakan bahwa itu suara Donghae. Sungmin kembali mengiyakan. Ia kemudian memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara berat Donghae, dan suara lain yang lebih kecil saling sahut menyahut.

"Tapi,"

"Maaf, aku bukan gay,"

"tapi semua laki-laki diciptakan dengan perasaan kepada sesamanya meskipun kecil. Kau tidak akan menyadarinya jika kau tidak mendorong perasaan itu keluar!"

"Maaf, aku tidak percaya teori bodoh itu,"

"Ya! Lalu kau menganggapku berbohong? Aku menyukaimu!"

"Dan aku tidak,"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu! Pada dasarnya semua laki-laki itu gay! Hanya beberapa yang mendorong perasaan itu keluar sepertiku. Aku yakin kau pasti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh jika kau sedang bersama dengan teman lelakimu!"

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong! Kau dan teori bodohmu sangat menjijikkan! Fuck off!"

Sungmin segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Taemin, teman sekelas Donghae menyatakan perasaannya ke Donghae. Di depan teman kelas mereka! Dan parahnya lagi ia menolak Taemin dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan! Oh, Sungmin tak tau harus bicara apa, antara iba dengan Taemin yang saat ini jatuh terduduk dan menangis atau kaget dengan omongan Donghae yang dengan terang-terangan menjelaskan bahwa dia homophobic alias anti gay. Oh, dan Sungmin baru saja melupakan fakta penting bahwa Hyukjae mendengar semuanya dengan jelas dan baik. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Sungmin menoleh ke arah samping, untuk menemukan Hyuna yang ada disampingnya, bukan Hyukjae. Shit, si monyet itu pasti menangis lebay di luar sana. Sesaat setelah bertanya Hyuna kemana Hyukjae pergi dan berterima kasih kepada Hyuna karena telah memberikan petunjuk, Sungmin langsung berlari secepat kilat ke arah kolam renang mereka. Mengingat kejadian yang barusan terjadi, mengurungkan niat guru olahraga mereka untuk berenang, melainkan senam lantai. Sungmin mecari tiap sisi kolam, takut-takut Hyukjae nekat bunuh diri dengan menceburkan diri ke kolam. Si monyet itu kan hanya tau cara bergelantungan di dahan pohon, bukan berenang. Di tiap sudut kolam tidak ada. Satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin mengindikasikan keberadaan Hyukjae saat ini adalah tempat ganti. Masih dengan terengah-engah akibat mengitari kolam renang yang luasnya minta ampun itu -padahal secara kasat mata, di lihat dari atas kolam pun semua orang bisa menilai apakah ada orang atau tidak di dalam kolam. Yah namanya juga khawatir, Sungmin dengan bodohnya malah mengitari kolam dengan tergesa-gesa. Mungkin virus alay Hyukjae mulai menular ke dirinya-, Sungmin mendekati ruang ganti yang somehow, sepi-sepi menakutkan. Sungmin bukan seorang penakut. Cuma, dia sukanya kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada yang nongol di hadapannya. Sungmin mendekati ruang ganti yang memiliki beberapa bilik. Sungmin menelan ludahnya pelan. Ini Hyukjae mau menangis apa main petak umpet sih? Tempatnya asing banget. Batin Sungmin. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini dengan menyebut nama Hyukjae. Tidak ada sahutan, namun suara grasak grusuk dari salah satu bilik membuat Sungmin yakin Hyukjae ada di bilik tersebut. Bilik paling pojok dari tempat Sungmin berdiri. Glek, Sungmin kok jadi ragu kalau Hyukjae ada disini. Hyukjae kan penakut. Mana mungkin mau nangis di tempat sepi kayak sekarang ini. Terlebih, ia sempat mendengar rumor yang tidak mengenakkan tentang bilik tersebut. Katanya sih, bilik itu aslinya toilet angker, yang dijadiin bilik secara paksa sama pihak sekolah. Katanya. Sungmin sendiri tak tahu itu rumor nyata apa bukan. Soalnya ia tidak pernah ganti baju di bilik pojok itu. Rumor terbaru sih, siswi yang pernah memakai bilik pojok itu, tidak sadar bahwa dia mengenakan pakaiannya terbalik. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik di kota mereka.

Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Ia kan kesana mau mencari monyet kesayangannya itu, bukan untuk ganti baju. Kalau monyetnya itu tidak ada, mungkin pendengaran Sungmin yang mulai menurun. Sungmin dengan memantapkan hati melangkahkan kakinya ke bilik tersebut. Berharap bahwa yang bersuara tadi itu Hyukjae yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Ngapain aja boleh kok, asal Hyukie beneran disana. Batin Sungmin was was. Hati-hati, Sungmin membuka pintu bilik dengan pelan. Rambut blonde menyapa penglihatannya. Tuh kan, Hyukie! Batin Sungmin senang bukan kepalang. Akhirnya dengan ceroboh Sungmin membanting pintiu bilik dan menerjang Hyukjae yang duduk memunggunginya dengan pelukan kuat.

"Hyukie! Kamu kalo mau nangis jangan nyari tempat yang nyempil dong! Aku heboh nyariin kamu tau! Eh kenapa kamu basah? Jangan-jangan abis nyebur kolam ya? Yak! Kamu mau bunuh diri gara-gara Donghae itu? Sadar ooy, banyak kok yang jauuuuuuh beribu kali lipat lebih lebih dari Dongdong itu!-"

Dan seterusnya. Well, mungkin Sungmin ada benarnya ketika ia mencari Hyukjae di pinggiran kolam, karena Hyukjae memang berniat bunuh diri mengetahui fakta bahwa Donghae, yang di cintainya sepenuh hati, yang di agung-angung seperti dewa, yang dipuja-puja ribuan kali, adalah seorang homophobic. Sakitnya tuh disini! Mendadak Hyukjae merasa ingin menyanyikan lagu Cita citata sembari goyang dumang. Namun belum sempat ia melakukan hal tersebut, rasa sakit didadanya mulai menjalar lagi, mengakibatkan ia berbalik dan memeluk Sungmin sembari menangis puas di dadanya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian yang sekilas lewat di kepalanya. Mungkin, sebulan yang lalu kejadian itu terjadi. Dan sejauh ini ia hanya melihat Hyukjae menangisi Donghae sekali, disaat pertama kali Donghae mengungkap diri bahwa dia homophobic. Dan setelah itu, Hyukjae kembali normal, malah lebih gila dari sebelum Donghae menolak perasaan Taemin. Contohnya, Hyukjae lebih sering menjadi stalker Donghae 12/24 jam sehari. Contoh lain? Hyukjae memiliki ratusan foto Donghae yang ia ambil tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda tampan itu. Contoh ekstrim? Hyukjae pernah mengintip Donghae ganti baju di ruang ganti.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibir. Kenapa ia jadi memflashback sih? Niat awal dia ke rumah Hyukjae kan ia ingin mengajak sahabatnya itu ke pesta bantal yang kakaknya-Lee Jinki atau biasanya Onew- adakan secara dadakan setelah orangtua mereka pamit, akan melaksanakan bulan madu -lagi- ke Italia sampai bulan depan. Kakaknya juga mengundang temannya kelas sebelah, Minho dan kawan-kawan ke pestanya. Oh dan kemungkinan Donghae ikut sangat besar, mengingat Heechul, kakak Donghae bersahabat baik dengan kakaknya. Pasti Heechul akan memaksa Donghae ikut pesta bantal tersebut. Sungmin tiba-tiba menyeringai. Sepertinya, dua minggu kedepan akan menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan bagi Hyukjae.

TBC/Delete?

My notes:

Im back ;)

Thanks for anyone who read this fict, and please review if you are interest^^

And, i got the idea bcs of Goldfische. Dont judge me a plagiat, bcs it will definitely different. Go read her story first if you dont believe me^^ 


End file.
